Replacement: REWRITTEN!
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: In which Lucy was left alone and replaced by a certain deceased friend who came back to life—whoever resurrected her. It was all a mystery to Lucy. "I want to forget about them! I don't want this nightmare haunting me forever!" It's hard if your loved ones ignore you, right? Especially the ones who made your life the happiest. Chapter three: successfully updated.
1. Replaced

Replacement: VERSION II

* * *

_Quick Note: _

This story will take place after the Oracion Séis arc and before the Edolas arc. Note that Lucy never met Lisanna yet here.  
I already hated my writing on my first attempt of Replacement, so I decided to rewrite it. And you can say that the plot has been CHANGED. And yes. You actually read it right, **"changed"**. But not the WHOLE story. Duuuh. I got totally confused by the story line I ended up changing my mind. I hope you understand and LET'S JUST GET **ON WITH THE STORY**.

* * *

REPLACED

* * *

It all happened in one day. There's this girl who was a Fairy Tail member a long time ago. She died. And now, that girl is here. I believe her name is Lisanna. The youngest among the Strauss siblings. The whole guild seemed to be caught up to her that they didn't recognize me anymore.

They don't have time for me anymore. Ever since I joined Fairy Tail, none of this ever happened. How sad, I was already loving this place and the people here but...she got the spotlight. And now I'm getting selfish. I sound ridiculous. God...

Of course, I'm feeling hurt and all. But I also feel..betrayed. For some reason, I do. It's pretty weird, and I don't know. I'm getting a weird feeling but I just ignored it. It's pointless, I'm sure they hate my guts right now so they're ignoring me. Or maybe I did something wrong that made them get mad at me, but I can't recall any bad deed that I did. Then what?

* * *

Okay, I've been watching them for some time now. It's like...I'm a ghost or something. A spirit. An invisible person. Strange..it's like when my deceased father did when I was a child. His attention is always on money and business. Talk about self-centered. But before he died, I'm glad we got in good terms. Now what, I'm gonna suffer loneliness again? Why is this happening?

After a few minutes of thinking, there was this..I dunno. Stinging pain or something like that on my eyes. It hurts. It's like...it wants to force out both of my eyes. Are my tear ducts forcing itself to cry?

If I cry, then I would be called weak and Fairy Tail will hate my guts more. But who cares right? They hate me, they don't want me already. So I can do what I want... I took a shaky sigh and stared at my hands which were resting on my lap.

And there I was. Crying my eyes out. Why? Why would Fairy Tail do this to me? Do they want me to leave and join another guild? Is that why they're like THIS? Several irrefutable questions flooded my mind. Crap. WHY am I acting like this? I look pathetic.

Then Natsu cried out, "LET'S CELEBRATE FOR LISANNA'S RETURN TO FAIRY TAIL!" his voice, full of glee. It makes me happy if he's like that. But I don't know anymore if I should really be.

The whole guild yelled with agreement and happiness. Whenever I see them like this, it makes me happy as well. The problem is, aren't they happy for me being here? Yeah sure, they're sooo jolly and delighted that their former deceased family slash guild member came back to life and all, but shouldn't they be blessed that I'm here too?

Oh, I almost forgot. They _hate _me now. How silly of me. Now, I'm still crying. I'm one hundred percent sure that they think I am weak and useless. But Fairy Tail thinks that everyone here is family. Right? That's what they told me. Maybe they're just joking? But isn't it a bad thing if you joke about someone being a family member of yours? But they protected me and fought for me, and THIS what happens? How terrible. I just hope this is all a bad bad dream. A horrible nightmare. If it is, then WHY in the world am I dreaming about something like this?

I raised my head up and saw that Team Natsu _and _Lisanna are coming THIS way. And did I mention that I'm in the bar? With the barmaid who was entertaining the people nearby. Well, she ignored me as well. So, back to the scene.

They seem to be having fun. That's nice. It almost makes me feel nostalgic. I wiped the warm tears that damped my face only to be replaced by fresh ones. Dammit, I'm losing self-control. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and wiped and wiped and wiped. This is getting nowhere. _Please, please, please.. Come on, Lucy. Calm down. You got this, girl. What happened to the bubbly Heartfilia that we used to know? Take a deep breath. _My inner comforted. I did what I was told and I kinda calmed down a bit. I nodded my head slowly and coughed.

_What're you nodding and coughing for? GET YOUR COMPOSURE BACK AND STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! If you want, KICK THEIR ASSES! _My beloved inner self fought. I sighed and shook my head. _AND NOW YOU'RE SHAKING YOUR HEAD? THEY'LL THINK YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR _MIND_, BLONDIE! __  
_

'Like you're not me. Stupid.' I retorted.

_And you just called yourself stupid. _She deadpanned.

'And that's because I am.' And she didn't respond after that. Gotcha. I inwardly grinned and sighed.

* * *

Mira looked quite shocked when he said that. I was as well, but...I just wanna hear it again.

Did I hear right? Can you repeat that again, **Natsu**?

"I said, _do you wanna **join **Team Natsu and **replace **Lucy_?" he repeated as if he read my mind. Shock, confusion and delight crossed Lisanna's pretty facial features. Lisanna mouthed "Why?" to Natsu and he just grinned. Erza and Gray just gave her a small smile.

Natsu sucked some amount of air and said, "It's because Lucy's not worth it anymore!" and he stared at Lisanna. The latter blinked and smiled. Makes me think that she's the Super Miss Smiley Face. I laughed at the thought and returned to Team Natsu.

W-Wait.. Did he just say that... I'm **not **worth it anymore? With that said, my mouth quivered and my eyes forcing tears to come out. I clenched my chest. It hurts...it hurts too much.

"So, what do you say, Lis?"

The little sister of Elfman and Mira smiled brightly and nodded her head, "Of course! But... what about Lucy-chan?" Her statement made me freeze on the spot. How the hell did she know my name when we never met? Maybe Natsu and the others told her about me. What a surprise. _A **pleasant **surprise._ My inner spatted, **_Team Natsu _**_and **Fairy Tail **gave us a _wonderful _surprise! _she said sarcastically. Inner said the names of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail as if it's poison in her mouth.

"Oh, never mind her. Like flame breath said, she's worthless." Gray shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. Well, no one did actually.

"Yeah, both of these idiots are right. Lucy needs discipline and training. Oh, and I would say that you're gonna be a better medic than her." Erza smiled softly. I never saw her smile at me, I just saw her smile like...right now ever since the Oracion Séis incident. How sad..they never complimented me like this. I hiccuped and gave a scowl.

Why would I care? I hate people who hate me. That's it. _You sure, Luce? Can we hate people who made us happy everyday? Remember the time when Phantom attacked and they fought for us? _Inner stated. I was silent and thought about it. Inner has a point, and I agree with that. 'But Inner, they hate me now.'

_I know. We were _replaced _by a person who they loved more. _she said sadly.

"Really? Thank you then! I'm looking forward on the missions we will be doing." Lisanna bowed and giggled. Natsu gave her his signature toothy grin and pumped his fists in the air, "THEN LET'S GET A MISSION AND GO!"

Happy yelled his catch phrase 'Aye!' aloud and flew out swiftly with Natsu.

Gray just muttered something about stupid pink-haired idiots and a talking blue cat that loves fish and shook his head.

Erza sighed and followed them out.

Lisanna was skipping and tilted her head side to side and sang a song happily.

While I, Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who was left alone sitting in the bar, was just watching them. Doing nothing to stop the terrible scene.

'You're pretty right, Inner. We were **REPLACED**.' I said in my thought. Inner just sighed and hugged herself. I did as well, I just want this dream to end and just go back to normal.

_Pinch yourself. _Inner commanded.

I did. I flinched in the pain. Nothing. Nothing happened. Dammit, help me... I looked down, my eyes covered by my golden locks. Then my body started to shake. I muttered, "What has the guild come to?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Is this angst or something? Jeez, I don't know. -.-"  
SO, short chapter. Second chapter will be updated after the first week of school I guess? SCHOOL IS NEXT WEEK AND I HAVE A ONE WEEK VACATION LEFT! So no slacking off now.

I remind you again that this story is the improved version of the original story. Please check it out, you can find it in my beloved profile. The original sucks, so I rewrote it. And different plot, pairings, blah, blah, blah.

PLEASE REVIEW ~

_My dog died...it was hit by a car. :'o My 5-year old dog died. And now he's gone. _So, I'm just sharing. But seriously, I'm sad. (I didn't cry, dammit)

ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW!  
asdfghjklanime :*

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. The Right Choice

**Author's Note **

_I MISS YOU GUYS! I'm so sorry for the wait! Now I feel really bad. :((( PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So, here's chapter two!_

* * *

THE RIGHT CHOICE

* * *

Recap: _"What has the guild come to?" _

_Che. They changed, of course. _My Inner said grumpily. I frowned at her comment and stood up. What should I do, then? This is the **silent treatment**, and I'm pretty sure that they want me to leave. I sighed and walked out of the guild.

So... is this goodbye?

_Well, duh! You're leaving now. _Inner yelled in my head. I cringed, she's loud..

'I didn't say anything about leaving! I just said that they just want me to leave.' I retorted. I continued walking, and I looked up and heavy clouds are visible on the sky. It's gonna rain..

_You're about to, stupid._

I sighed one more time and agreed to my inner. She's pretty right. What am I going to do in the guild when they're all just gonna ignore me? Even my precious—not anymore—team called me worthless so leaving is my only option. Right, I just have to pack my things and leave the apartment.

I nodded my head in agreement and dashed to my soon-to-be-former apartment. As I entered, I quickly took a baby blue backpack that has mini pockets on the sides. I stuffed some necessary stuff inside; extra clothes, some medicine books, map, bottle of water, and that's about it. And at the corner of my eye, I spotted my dragon piggy bank which was given as a gift from Natsu when it was my birthday. Oh yeah, I need to get my savings when I travel or something. I walked up to the shelf that has the dragon on and I grabbed it and admired the well-crafted details. I got too caught up to it that I forgot to continue my packing.

Then I suddenly mentioned Natsu's name out of the blue.

"Natsu.."

My eyes widened and accidentally let go of the piggy bank, making it fall on the floor and break. It was even made out of porcelain glass. What a waste. I crouched down and picked the pieces up. The broken pieces were on my left hand, where my Fairy Tail mark is located.

No, I shouldn't remember them. They hurt me mentally and emotionally. And they didn't want me anymore. I stared at my right hand and clenched my fist. What is this feeling? What _am _I feeling? Is this.. happiness? O-Or anger? What _should _I feel? I gritted my teeth and tears brimmed my eyes. But it didn't go down my cheeks as I blinked it back.

Then I saw something drip from my right hand. Then I noticed that I was bleeding. That's right. I'm still holding the broken glass pieces. I took a deep breath and stood up slowly, as if I didn't feel any pain. Well, I didn't. And it's pretty weird.

I must be feeling really numb and tired, that I can't feel anything anymore... I frowned.

"I've got to hurry..." I muttered under my breath and quickly went inside my bathroom and took my first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around my hand. The cloth completely covered my insignia, and I nodded my head. I've got to leave right now. It just hurts too much. They don't want me anymore. What do they even _see _in me? NOTHING.

...right?

_'You got that right. Now, get moving and let's get outta here!' _My inner demanded. I nodded my head and took my travelling bag, gave my apartment a last look, and left, running straight to the train station. I just can't bear the pain in my heart.

Hot tears burned down my cheeks, I kept on wiping them out of my face with the back of my hand, only to be replaced by fresh ones. Dammit...dammit...! Dammit! DAMMIT ALL! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME? EVERYBODY HATES ME! WHY IS THAT? WHAT CAN I DO TO JUST MAKE THEM PROUD OF ME? I'M NOTHING!

_'Calm down, girl. We're doing the right thing.' _Inner told me soothingly. _'We're gonna escape hell.'_ I smiled sadly but it just turned to a frown, 'Yeah.' was my reply, and I continued running.

As I reached the train station, I bought my ticket and got inside a train. I don't know where this is taking me, I just want to go somewhere where I can forget Fairy Tail and join another guild and have a happier life. That way, I can enjoy life. But...is it a right choice? What if...that guild doesn't want me too? Maybe I don't really deserve to be a mage, huh? I'm so pathetic. What am I gonna do now, Inner? I'm just so... USELESS!

_'Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Don't say that. Just enjoy life, and wait for the time to come. There may be obstacles and troubles along the way, but one day, we know that there are people who love us, and people who look up on us. Believe in yourself, Lucy. Just...believe. Don't waste your life. Who knows. Each of us have our own destinies. Maybe... Just maybe... Everything will turn out okay...' _Inner stated calmly. My mouth quivered and I sobbed quietly in a booth. Good thing no one's with me. I let out a shaky sigh and looked out the window.

'Yeah... Maybe you're right about that, Inner.' I replied, smiling at myself. I just hope that I made the right decision... All I ever wanted was to have a peaceful and happy life. I want people to adore me and love me, just like what Fairy Tail did to me before. But, it was all destroyed. I don't really know if I'll find anybody or at least, someone, who can love me like them. But I'd appreciate it if someone would just... I don't know... at least someone would care for me. Yeah, that's it. That's enough for me.

_'That a girl. Now,' _Inner paused. _'GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL! HELLOOOOOOOOO NEW LIFE!' _she happily exclaimed and did a mini party in my mind. I inwardly laughed at this and stared at the mountains from the view I'm seeing.

Yeah. This is the choice that I chose for my life. A right choice to make my life better than anything else. I fell asleep, with a real smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note **

_Turned out short. But I hope you liked it! :) Thank you for the wonderful reviews, BTW. =)))) I'm really grateful for that. And finally, I don't know when I can update the next chapter. But, please. Pray for me to update it as soon as possible! THANK YOU! :)_

_REVIEW? Then, tell me what you think. ;) _

* * *

- asdfghjklanime

* * *

**Support my other stories as well**; _In Fairy Tail Academy, Bonding Moments, Alive Again, and Grand Chase High. _**Thank you very much.** _:)_


	3. Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note **

_Hey! Hi! Hello! :) So, I know it's been two weeks since I updated last, but I think I'll be updating this story every two weeks, while my other story, In Fairy Tail Academy, would be weekly or so. This story is pretty much more dramatic, more adventures, more romance—yes, romance—more action, more friendship, and moooooore! But I won't be promising anything. :p And so, further notes will be seen and read after the chapter. ALRIGHT! Leggo start, PEEPS! ;) BTW, vote on my poll, ne! :)_

* * *

HEAVEN'S GATE

* * *

Recap: _Yeah. This is the choice that I chose for my life. A right choice to make my life better than anything else. I fell asleep, with a real smile on my face. _

I was surprised when I woke up. It was all a dreamless sleep I had, despite the problems I'm having right now. I smiled to myself and stretched my arms upwards. I looked out the window to see that the rain has stopped, and a rainbow visible in the sky. But, "Where _am _I?" I asked to my own, until a deep voice replied, "Heaven." I jumped in surprise and looked at my side, only to see a guy around twenty with black spiky hair and silver eyes, which I could describe GOOD-LOOKING. But of course, I wouldn't say that out loud.

Aaaanyway, "Heaven? Well, not...literally...right? It's not possible for a simple train to reach some place like hea—" I want to continue but he cut me off with an annoyed face and said with a sarcastic tone, "No, duh! We're just in a place called _Heaven_." And he rolled his eyes. I scoffed and puffed up my cheeks. This guy's gonna get on my nerves.

"Whatever." I turned my head away from him and glared at the window, pouting cutely. Then he chuckled and gave my shoulder a playful punch, making me look at him in disbelief. He blinked and gave me a stupid "What?" then I shouted,

"NO PHYSICAL TOUCH! I BARELY even know you!" I immediately wiped my shoulder frantically and stared at him shockingly. The guy just laughed and clutched his stomach with tears on the sides of his eyes. My right eye twitched and I frowned, watching him laugh his ass off. I face-palmed and waited for him to calm down. After five stupid minutes, he stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"So, may I have your name, Miss Gorgeous?" He said with a grin on his face. A small tinge of pink painted my cheeks, giving him a small glare. I looked away, hiding my face, and answered with a "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." and I faced him, asking him the same question back.

"Erknard Sieghart. My friends—as if I had any—call me Sieg." He said with a happy grin plastered on his face. Lucy gave him a look and knitted her eyebrows together, "You don't have any friends?" she asked worriedly. There's no way a guy like him wouldn't have at least someone to depend on. Sieghart blinked after some seconds and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "Mm, you could say that." And he let out a laugh. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. _Why _would he laugh about not having any friends? Until the memories from my previous days at the guild struck me as a stray tear ran down my cheek. My trembling hand touched my cheek, only to feel wetness. _I-I'm...crying? __  
_

Then Sieghart started to panic, waving his hands in a panicky way. "W-Why...are you crying?" He scratched his cheek and scooted beside me, sliding an arm around my shoulders and rubbed his hands soothingly. I tried to control my sobs and tears, but I just lost it when Sieghart asked, "Are you okay?" and I started sobbing on his leather jacket. I gripped on his jacket's sleeves as if my life depended on it, and my sobs just got louder when he started saying comforting words. "It's alright, I'm here..." He softly muttered on my hair, "...I'm here." I sniffed for awhile and hiccuped, wiping the tears off my eyes. After a few minutes, I managed to calm down, with Sieghart asking, "So, what's the matter?" with concern glinting on his eyes. Then a wide smile stretched on my face, letting out a small giggle, but that happiness faltered. Even a simple facade, I cannot do. I shook my head in disappointed and sighed, a gloomy aura surrounding me.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Sieghart patted my head and grinned. My breath hitched up and my eyes widened. It's been a while since someone called me _Luce_. I stared at my Fairy Tail insignia on my hand and my frown got deeper. Then memories suddenly flooded my mind, my mind blurring from the tears flowing again._  
_

_"Hey, Luce! Let's go on this mission!"_

_"Aye!"_

_"Sure! Since I'm running low on money for my stupid rent."_

_"Ne, Luce?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you want 90 percent of the reward?"_

_"Do I? Of course!"_

_"Really? Here."_

_"Thanks a lot, Natsu!"_

_Natsu...Natsu...Natsu...Natsu...NATSU! _

And I suddenly woke up, lukewarm liquid cascading down my rosy cheeks. My mouth quivered and I touched my face. Why would I remember him? There's nothing...nobody out there that I can look up on anymore. It was all gone. The happy memory shattered into a million pieces, only to be replaced by Fairy Tail members, looking at me as if I was just trash. A stray cat. And you know what, it fucking hurts like hell. My heart clenched and my breathing fastened. Am I getting a trauma? Please...please...just...let me forget about them! It's not a worthwhile remembrance anymore, it's not a wonderful friendship anymore, it's not a happy dream anymore, it's NOTHING! Just pure horror and hatred.

"I don't want to remember them. If I go back, I'll just be another invisible person again." I said to myself, clenching my fists tightly. I looked around to look at my surroundings, only to notice that I'm in a traditional Japanese mansion. I wiped my tears away and stared at the room in awe. There were vases on the corners, filled with traditional plants. And a small coffee table pushed in the middle of the wall, placed a mini bonsai. I stood up from the futon I was lying on and opened the sliding door, revealing a Japanese garden, full of sakura trees. My face lit up as lanterns started to light up. I looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. Until realization struck me. _Sieghart! _

I ran back inside and looked for my new acquaintance everywhere. With all of the rooms checked except the living room, said room is the only option for me. And so, I walked closer to the door and swiftly opened it in a whoosh. The sight was very peaceful—not. It was a nightmare. All I could see was Sieghart badly beaten up on the wooden floor, with a crinkly old man in a dark yukata sitting on a pillow and in front of a mahogany table in the middle of the room, drinking tea nonchalantly. I sweat dropped and entered the room.

The old man dragged his eyes to me and raised a brow, "Oh? Are you the woman my grandson has been talking about?" while I just blinked awkwardly and shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and placed his tea gently on the table.

"Welcome to Heaven's Gate, my dear. Where immense training and merciless activities are held," He said monotonously, clearing his throat. I gulped and cold sweat dropped from my forehead down to my chin in a blink.

"Say what now?" I dumbly asked. Then the old man chuckled heartily.

"I'm sorry. I just over-exaggerated what I was supposed to say." He said and stood up, only when I realized he was very thin and was just as tall as Laxus. I immediately shook my head and let the man off my mind. I can't let Fairy Tail distract me anymore...no, I won't remember every one of them. Starting now. I'll just focus on my surroundings, that is all there is. I told myself. The old man let out an 'ahem' and continued on, "Heaven's Gate. Everyone that is here are the ones that will be trained to powerful beings. And it seems that that stupid grandson of mine made it on the one hundred thousand flight of steps from here, with him carrying you." He pointed out. I looked at Sieghart and smiled gratefully. At least he's kind enough to bring me here. But I feel such a burden.

"I don't even know why he even brought you here. I presume you just met on the train station?"

I jumped a bit and nodded my head. "How did you know?"

"Oh, instincts, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. I laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I have no idea why he even brought me here. I think I just fell asleep!" I exclaimed. But deep inside, I feel really grateful. _Say thanks to Sieg later if he wakes up. _My Inner suggested. I inwardly nodded my head and agreed.

"I know. But I see that he is highly interested on you." The old man abruptly said, making me choke.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He laughed and shook his head, and said with a stern face, "Now, what is the reason for you going on a train? I've been bothered by that guild insignia of yours, child." He pointed at the back of my hand, making me stare at it.

"This? Oh, I'm from F-Fairy...T-T-Tail.." I stammered. Even I can't say the name.

"What brings you from travelling? On a mission? Act as a spy? Visit somebody? Or maybe—"

"I left."

"Sorry, what?" The old man raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a questioning look. I sighed and repeated, "I left." making him freeze on the spot and ask me why.

"Well, long story.." I said and bit my lip awkwardly, thinking of a way on how to explain it.

"I'm listening." He pushed. I let out a heavy sigh and told him the reason why. After the explanation, he was jaw dropping but he closed his mouth eventually. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"W-Well, let me introduce myself. I am Jihoo. Call me Jihoo-sensei, or Old Man." He offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted and shook hands with him, a smile plasterded on my face. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I bowed respectfully and beamed at the old man. It must be a miracle of me for not crying when I told about Fairy Tail. But it could also be that my tear ducts are empty or my tears are dried up.

"So, do you want to become my student? Since you proclaim yourself as weak, but I see high potential from you. Are you determined to face the hardships of a Heaven's Gate student?" He inspected me up and down and nodded his head. I thought about it for awhile and agreed in the terms and conditions.

"Of course I am. I'm willing to do anything!" I exclaimed, determination shining brightly on my brown chocolate orbs. And Jihoo-sensei smiled slightly.

"Good. There's no backing out now, my dear Lucy. Now, chop-chop! Training starts after an hour!" He clapped his hands together and went straight to a room and shouted from inside, "Your clothes are at the last room in the hallway!"

I gaped at the closing door from the room he entered and coughed. Okay, no backing out, Lucy. Your decision. Now, let's go and do this!

I pumped my fist in the air and let out a 'YEAH!' and ran towards my designated room. This is so gonna be fun!

* * *

**Author's Note **

_Buuuu, short! I know! :( But I feel so sleepy now and gah! I need rest! I just finished Midterm Exams and I did a lot of cleaning this week, and I need to relax this weekend or just have fun. Well, I'll enjoy my weekend if you review, and maybe I can update another chapter for this if I get inspired. ;) Only IF. Har har. :p Yosh! So, did you enjoy the chapter? Tell me, okay? :)))))) If you are wondering how Erknard Sieghart looks like, search in Google or anywhere **Aerknard Sieghart Grand Chase**, and you will see him! Jihoo looks like any old man you can think of, but a very thin one. :)_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand what else, to **xIce Birdx**, I'm trying HARD to make it longer, but I just want to make a cliffhanger! :(( PLEASE, bear with me? Haha, lol. Oh wells! I think I will be making a RenjixOrihime fic from Bleach and then a HidanxSakura fic from Naruto? :) Hihi, if you want me to, then tell me! But it'll take some weeks to make it. xD And 'nother LaLu fic! And it's a multi-shot! :D Waaaaaaaaaah, hahahaha! =))))) And also, thank you for the amazing reviews and the neverending support of you guys! And I'll be making some mooore fics! Waaaaah! I can't stop making stories! I CAN'T HELP IT! HAHA!_

_And one last thing, VOTE ON MY POLL! :))))))) You will? Aw, thaaaaaaaaaaanks! :* You're awesome! Just vote ONE and you're done! :) Ehe, yeah. Just pick ONE. It isn't difficult—even though I had a hard time picking myself, haha!—and yuuup! I'm done here! Tell me what you think of this chapter! ;) I'd appreciate it a lot._

_A xx_


End file.
